bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Kart Z
Gameplay Bradly Kart Z ''Encludes 151 Characters in total. 18 Default, 27 Unlockable, 84 Downloable, and 22 Shopping Characters. This has new game on Neptune Z and 3DS Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *Versus *Balloon Battle *Coin Runners Characters '''Default Characters' *Bradly *Shawna *Kayden *Daisy *Wario *King Boo *Petery Piranha *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad* *Yoshi* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Wiggler *Shy Guy* *Pianta* *Penguin* *Metal Mario (character) Unlockable Characters *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Birdo* *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Maria *Luise *Waluigi *Kritter* *King K.Rool *Koopa Troopa* *Dry Bones* *Slegh Bro. *Boom Boom *.R.O.B. *Blooper * *Toadette* *Pom Pom *Boo *Dragonia Koopa *Mii *Mr. Kaloe *Maliene *Roberto *Veronique Downloadable Characters *'Via Wifi ' **Sonic the Hedgehog **Mallow **Geno **Roy Koopa **Morton Koopa Sr. **Iggy Koopa **Spike **Monty Mole **Gooper Blooper **Major Burrows **Dino Piranha **Baron Brrr **Lanky Kong **Paper Peach **Paper Daisy **Wrinkly Kong **Tiny Kong **Cranky Kong **King Bob-omb **Koopa Kid **Noki **Palori **Spiny **Bandana **Boohemoth **Kat **Ana *'Via Sportpass ' **Hammer Bro. **Cheep Cheep **Larry Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Thwomp **Octoomba **Koopa the Quick ** **Cosmic Clone **Bouldergeist **King Kaliente **Whomp **Luma ** ** ** **Toadsworth **Toadbert **Candy Kong **Kiddy Kong **Jimmy T. **9-Volt **Bob-ette **Buzzy Beetle **Tumble **Retro Mario **Paper Mario **Boomerang Bro. *'Via Spotpass ' **Lakitu (red shell) **Honey Princess **Paratoad **Goombario **Goombella **Goomba **Ludwig Von Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Star Bunny ** **Paragoomba ** **Goomboss **Lubba **Paper Luigi **Retro Luigi **Bob-omb **Donkey Kong Jr. **Piranha Plant **Wallop **Mr. L **Mr. Γ **Baby Mona **Baby Toad **Mona **Ashley **Dribble **Spitz **Honey Queen Shopping Characters *Waria Price: 20 coins *Walice Price: 20 coins *Paratroopa Price: 20 coins *Dry Bowser Price: 25 coins *Funky Kong Price: 25 coins *Dixie Kong; Price: 25 coins *Kamek Price: 30 coins *Baby Wario Price: 30 coins *Baby Waluigi Price: 30 coins *Pauline Price: 35 coins *Mini Mario toy Price: 35 coins *Baby Rosalina Price: 35 coins *Baby Maria Price: 35 coins *Baby Luise Price: 35 coins *Baby Waria Price: 40 coins *Baby Walice Price: 40 coins *Prince Boo Price: 40 coins *Baby Petey Piranha Price: 40 coins *Yoshina Price: 45 coins *Dry Bowser Jr. Price: 45 coins *Wart Price: 50 coins *Morton Koopa Jr. Price: 50 coins * Different colours Non Playable *Noki *Goomba *Boo * *Pianta (species) *Koopa Troopa (species) *Lakitu (green shell) *Tiki Goon * s *Thwomp *Whomp *Pokey *Shy Guy *Penguin *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Cheep-Cheep * * * * *Maliene (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop) *Mr. Shop (Mii, manager of Mario Kart Shop) *Roberto (Mii, employee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique and Repair Shop) *Veronique (Mii, eployee of Mario Kart Shop/Boutique) *Mii Items General Items *Banana *Triple Banana *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Star *Spiny Shell *Winged Spiny Shell *Fake Item Box *POW Block *Lightning *Lightning Cloud *Bullet Bill *Ice Shell *Mega Mushroom *Blooper *Bob-omb *Goomba *Propeller Mushroom *Super Leaf *P-Wing Items of each character *Fire Flower (Bradly) *Poltergust (Shawna) *Shooting Stars (Kayden) *Blossom Bomb (Daisy) *Garlic Bulb (Wario) *Bomb Boo (King Boo) *Piranha Chomp (Petery Piranha) *Triple Bob-ombs (Bowser) *Five Bananas (DK) *Golden Mushroom (Toad) *Triple Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) *Triple Electricitballs (Baby Mario) *Boo Ball (Baby Luigi) *Flutter Jump (Wiggler) *Shy Charge (Shy Guy) *Triple Shine Sprites (Pianta) *Snowball (Penguin) *Triple Metal Shells (Metal Mario) *Luma Swarm (Rosalina) *Magic Paintbrush (Bowser Jr.) *Peanut Popgun (Diddy K) *Triple Birdo Egg (Birdo) *Triple Bullet Bill (Baby Peach) *Blossom Block (Baby Daisy) *Fire Bomb (Maria) *Mini Boos (Luise) *Triple Spiny Shell (Waluigi) *The Chomper (Kritter) *K. Rool Missiles (King K. Rool) *Seven Green Shell (Koopa Troopa) *Triple Dry Shell (Dry Bones) *Triple POW Block (Slegh Bro.) *Bowser's Shell (Boom Boom) *Laser (.R.O.B.) *Bloop Bomb (Blooper) *Tanooki Boo (Tail Boo) *Toad Brigade Cannon (Toadette) *Ghost Hunt (Boo) *Magic Bolt (Dragonia Koopa) *Random Special Items (Mii) *Chaos Emerald (Sonic) *Cloud Flower (Mallow) *Thunder Flower (Geno) *Roy Dash (Roy Koopa) *Poison Mushroom (Morton Koopa Sr.) *Green Fireballs (Iggy Koopa) *Spike Bomb (Spike) *Wrenches (Monty Mole) *Bloop Block (Gooper Blooper) *Seven Spiny Shells (Major Burrows) *Dino Egg (Dino Piranha) *Throwing Ice (Baron Brrr) *Chocolate Bomb (Lanky Kong) *Triple Heart (Paper Peach) *Bubble (Paper Daisy) *Book Bomb (Wrinkly K) *Feather Bow (Tiny K) *Crane (Cranky K) *Red Bob-omb (King Bob-omb) *Lucky Dice (Koopa Kid) *Shell Sound (Noki) *Palori Spin (Palori) *Spiny Tag (Spiny) *Sword (Bandana) *Seven Boos (Boohemoth) *Purple Sword (Kat) *Orange Sword (Ana) *Sledge (Hammer Bro.) *Deep-Cheep (Cheep-Cheep) *Blue Fireballs (Larry Koopa) *Five Golden Rings (Wendy O. Koopa) *Seven Bullet Bills (Thwomp) *Two Coconuts (Octoomba) *Gun Shot (Koopa the Quick) *Flame (Colonel Pluck) *Flying Kart (Cosmic Clone) *Stone (Bouldergeist) *Coconut (King Kaliente) *Whimp (Whomp) *Star Bits (Luma) *Cosmic Mushroom (Cosmic Mario) *Bowling Ball (The Chimp) *Flash Head (Captain Toad) *Brown Mushroom (Toadsworth) *Light Bulb (Toadbert) *Candy Heart (Candy K) *Barrel (Kiddy K) *Mircophone (Jimmy T.) *Goggle Flight (9-Volt) *Leaves (Bob-ette) *Triple Blue Shells (Buzzy Beetle) *Dice Block (Tumble) *NES Shell (Retro Mario) *Paper Hammer (Paper Mario) *Giant Boomerang (Boomerang Bro.) *Dark Cloud (Lakitu) *Honey Shell (Honey Princess) *Golden propeller Mushroom (Paratoad) *Smoking (Goombario) *Search (Goombella) *Goomba Dash (Goomba) *Four Blue Fireballs (Ludwig von Koopa) *Lemmy Ball (Lemmy Koopa) *Bomb Barrel (Chunky K) *Mirco Goomba (Paragoomba) *Wooden Cut (Whittle) *Three Goombas (Goomboss) *Star Spin (Lubba) *Paper Fireballs (Paper Luigi) *NES Coin (Retro Luigi) *Seven Bob-ombs (Bob-omb) *Badmington (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Fire Trap (Piranha Plant) *Feet Stomp (Wallop) *Negative Thunderbolt (Mr. L) *3 Thunder Flowers (Mr. Γ) *Five Bob-ombs (Baby Mona) *1-Up Mushroom (Baby Toad) *Ten Bob-ombs (Mona) *Red (Ashley) *Dog Chomp (Dribble) *Mouse (Spitz) *Honey Drop (Honey Queen) *Missile-Bomb (Waria) *Magic Brush (Walice) *Five Red Shell (Paratroopa) *Throwing Bone (Dry Bowser) *Rocket Barrel (Funky K) *Fake Coin (Dixie K) *Magic Spell (Kamek) *Pokey (Baby Wario) *Red POW Block (Baby Waluigi) *Defense umbrella (Pauline) *Double Hammer (Mini Mario toy) *Red Luma (Baby Rosalina) *Mini Mushroom (Baby Maria) *Golden Shell (Baby Luise) *Mini Chomp (Baby Waria) *Oil Barrel (Baby Walice) *Boo Mushroom (Prince Boo) *Banzai Bill (Baby Petery Piranha) *Dash Pepper (Yoshina) *Sand Mushroom (Dry Bowser Jr.) *Lakitu (Wart) *Rolling Spike Ball (Morton Koopa Jr.) Circuits Karts General Karts (everybody can use it) *Cheep Charger *Turbo Cookie *Winged bike *Racing Coach *Dragonetti *B Dasher 3.0 *Metallic Biker *Piranha Kart *Mach Bike *Pinball Machkart Special Karts *Bradly: Aqua Fire *Shawna: Red Fire *Kayden: Shoe Car *Daisy: Flower Power *Wario: Brute *King Boo: Boo Pipes *Petery Piranha: Petery Piranha Pipes *Bowser: Koopa King *DK: DK Jumbo *Toad: Mushmellow *Yoshi: Egg 1 *Baby Mario: Red Bubble *Baby Luigi: Green Bubble *Wiggler: Wiggler Wagon *Shy Guy: Shy Kart *Pianta: Watermelon *Penguin: Penguin Sled *Metal Mario: B Dasher *Rosalina: Star Coach *Bowser Jr: Bullet Blaster *Diddy K.: Bullet Bill *Birdo: Birdo Egg 1 *Baby Peach: Pink Bubble *Baby Daisy: Orange Bubble *Maria: Maria Pipes *Luise: Luise Pipes *Waluigi: Motornight *Kritter: Kremling Rider *King K. Rool: K. Rool Dasher *Koopa Troopa: Koopa Dasher *Dry Bones: Banisher *Slegh Bro.: Sledge Kart *Boom Boom: Airship *.R.O.B.: ROB BLS *Blooper: Turbo Blooper *Tail Boo: Forester Bike *Toadette: Mushette *Pom Pom: Pink Airship *Boo: Boo Kart *Dragonia Koopa: Koopa Clown *Mii: Fast Parade *Sonic: The fast Blue *Mallow: Cloudy bike *Geno: Robotic Kart *Roy Koopa: Roy Kart *Morton Koopa Sr.: Movil Throne *Iggy Koopa: Iggy Kart *Spike: Chain Chomp Rider *Monty Mole: Mole Kart *Gooper Blooper: Turbo Gooper *Major Burrows: Spiny Shell Kart *Dino Piranha: Dino Piranha Pipes *Baron Brrr: Baron Brrr Pipes *Lanky K.: Lanky Jumbo *Paper Peach: Paper Heart Coach *Paper Daisy: Paper Blossom Coach *Wrinkly K.: Ghost Jumbo *Tiny K.: Tiny Jumbo *Cranky K.: Cranky Seat *King Bob-omb: King Bob-omb Head *Koopa Kid: Koopa Kid Tank *Noki: Noki Shell *Palori: Turbo Palori *Spiny: Spiny Kart *Bandana: Bandana Kart *Boohemoth: Boohemoth Pipes *Kat: Kat Swordfish *Ana: Ana Rhino *Hammer Bro.: Hammer Hovel *Cheep Cheep: Cheep Charger *Larry Koopa: Larry Kart *Wendy O. Koopa: Wendy Kart *Thwomp: Thwomp Dasher *Octoomba: Octoomba Kart *Koopa the Quick: Quick Dasher *Colonel Pluck: Stompybot 3000 *Cosmic Clone: Purple Cosmic Kart *Bouldergeist: Bouldergeist Head *King Kaliente: Big Donut *Whomp: Whomp Wagon *Luma: Turbo Luma *Cosmic Mario: Cosmic Kart *The Chimp: Monkey Rider *Captain Toad: Mushbot *Toadsworth: Mushsworth *Toadbert: Mushbert *Candy K.: Candy Jumbo *Kiddy K.: Kiddy Jumbo *Jimmy T.: Jimmy T. Jumbo *9-Volt: Volt Kart *Bob-ette: Bob-ette Head *Buzzy Beetle: Buzzy Dasher *Tumble: Dice Car *Retro Mario: NES Fire *Paper Mario: Paper Red Fire *Boomerang Bro.: Boomerang Movel *Lakitu: Cloudykart *Honey Princess: Bee 1 *Paratoad: Mushroom Ferrari *Goombario: Goombario Dasher *Goombella: Goombella Kart *Goomba: Goomba Jet *Ludwig Von Koopa: Ludwig Kart *Lemmy Koopa: Ball Dasher *Star Bunny: Star Dasher *Chunky K.: Chunky Jumbo *Paragoomba: Paragoomba Kart *Whittle: Wood Kart *Goomboss: Goomboss Kart *Lubba: Lubba Coach *Paper Luigi: Paper Green Fire *Retro Luigi: NES Kart *Bob-omb: Bob-omb Kart *Donkey Kong Jr.: Donkey Kong Jr. Movel *Piranha Plant: Piranha Prowler *Wallop: Wallop Dasher *Mr. L: Negative Kart *Mr. Γ: Negative Tank *Baby Mona: Mona Bubble *Baby Toad: Bubble Mushroom *Mona: Mona Kart *Ashley: Ashley Kart *Dribble: Dribble Kart *Spitz: Spitz Kart *Honey Queen: Bee Keeper *Walice: Dark Carriage *Dry Bowser: Flying Dragon *Funky K.: Funk-a-plane *Dixie K.: Erasematic *Kamek: Magic Wand *Paratroopa: My Winged *Pauline: Donkey Kart *Mini Mario Toy: Little Clown *Baby Wario: Yellow Storm *Baby Waluigi: POW-Movil *Baby Rosalina: Moto-Galaxy *Baby Maria: Electro-crib *Baby Luise: Boo-vaccum *Baby Waria: Locomotiver *Baby Walice: Crazy Engine *Prince Boo: Naughty-Ghosty *Baby Petey Piranha: Piranha car *Yoshina: Yoshina Kart *Dry Bowser Jr.: Krokobike *Wart: The monster *Morton Koopa Jr.: Morton Jr. Kart Gliders *Standart *Parafoil *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Swooper *Golden Glider *Mario Wing Cap (New) *Helicopter (New) *Balloons (New) *Hot Air Balloon (New) *Rocket (New) *Propeller (New) *Fire Glider (New) *Bee Wings (New) *Paratroopa Shell (New) Wheels *Standart *Red Monster *Monster *Mushroom *Roller *Wood *Slick *Spongy *Slim *Classic *Golden *Gold Mantis Wheels (New) *Koopa Shell (New) *Spiny (New) *Carriage (New) *Toy (New) *Skates (New) *Cloud (New) *Silver (New) *Special Character (New) *Star Rider (New) Battles Survival Challenge Survival challenge is a battle where you must survive if you want win. Every racer has a Health Meter like in Mario Sports Mix with 10 Health Points. You must finish the battle without losing all 10 Health Points. You must try to hit your rivals with items to win the challenge. Items like Bananas, Shells, and Fake Item Boxes take 1 Health Point out and items like Spiny Shells, Bob-ombs, and Thunder Clouds take 3 Health Points out. *Special Item: Life Mushroom adds a point to the person who takes it. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is similar to Mario Kart Wii's Balloon Battle. *Special Item: Balloon adds a Balloon. Star Fighters Star Fighters is a battle where you must have the most stars. There will be 30 stars and you have to take more stars than the rest of competitors. The battle lasts 3 minutes and you can take the other competitor's stars out if you throw items. The winner will be the person who has the most stars in the end. *Special Item: Special Star is the item that you must collect. Bob-Omb Battle Bob-Omb battle is similar to Double Dash's Bob-Omb Blast. *Special Item: Bob-Omb is the weapon. Battle Courses Unlockable Contest You can see Unlockable Contest Bradly Kart 8/Unlockable Contest Classic Karts *'Classic Standart Kart '(SNES, N64, GBA) *'Bloom Coach' (NGC) *'Goo Goo Buggy' (NGC) *'Gold Mantis' (NDS) *'Poltergust 4000' (NDS) *'Cheep Charger' (Wii) *'Dolphin Dasher' (Wii) *'Magikruiser' (Wii) *'Cloud 9' (N3DS) *'Birthday Girl' (N3DS) *'Bumble V' (N3DS) Extras *'Mirror Mode': Win all 150cc. cups. *'Double dash': Compete in all the circuits in Time Trial. *'Winter Circuits': Download Christmas Gift via Spotpass. *'Time Trial Cup': Unlock a ghost in Time Trial. *'Comet Observatory (Circuit)': Download the Galaxy Ticket. Trivia Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:Neptune Z Games